¿Familiar?
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: La academia Tristian no esperaba el grupo de familiares que recibio.


**¿Familiar?**

**Diclaimer: Familiar of Zero y Bleach no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Profesor Colbert Jean no sabía que pensar de la situación que estaba sucediendo enfrente de sus ojos, en todos sus años como maestro de la prestigiosa academia de magia Tristian y encargado de la ceremonia de invocación jamás había presenciado tal evento, tan, tan extraño.<p>

-Y todo indicaba que iba ser una mañana tan agradable- cerrando los ojos al sentir como una jaqueca empezaba a aparecer, recordando como la batalla campal había empezado.

**Una hora antes….**

-joven Rivalz por favor comience con la ceremonia- indicando a un joven de peculiar cabello morado.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que Colbert y el resto de sus alumnos vieron que era lo que el alumno había invocado, era una joven o eso parecía, ya que generalmente las personas no tienen un pedazo de hueso o agujero en sus cuerpos.

Jean pudo escuchar que el nombre de la joven era Melody o algo parecido y obviamente también pudo ver como la aparentemente indefensa joven golpeaba a su alumno con suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo por los aires unos respetables 20 metros lejos de ella, la razón, el intento de beso que sellaba el pacto.

Colbert suspiro ya que por más extraño que era invocar a un familiar de forma humana no era tan raro, ya que obviamente la joven no era humana dada sus ya mencionadas características, indicando al siguiente alumno que iniciara su propia ceremonia y pensando que ya nada extraño pasaría.

Que equivocado estaba.

**Tiempo actual….**

Delante del profesor se encontraba una colorida variedad de las ya mencionadas criaturas vestidas en ropas de color blanco, todas, bueno a excepción de cuatro en una batalla campal siendo el ultimo en ingresar a ella el familiar de la señorita Valliere el cual era un hombre fornido que respondía al nombre de Grimmjow, cabe mencionar que el mencionado tampoco quiso aceptar el beso de su maestra, diciendo que no era ningún pedófilo.

Dirigiendo su atención al grupo de alumnos que se encontraba en diferentes estados de ánimo y actuando de forma diferente dependiendo de lo que pensaban de su familiar.

El joven Guiche se encontraba en el suelo con grandes lágrimas en sus ojos mientras maldecía su suerte al tener en sus propias palabras "a la más horrible y estúpida abominación que podía haber conseguido como familiar" refiriendo a la montaña de hombre conocido como Yami, el cual se encontraba enterrando la cabeza en el suelo de otro familiar mientras reía ruidosamente.

El joven Malicorne se encontraba en el suelo con una clara expresión de celos mientras observaba a la familiar de su compañera Montmorency, y quejándose casi inaudiblemente de la injusticia de la que era preso ignorando totalmente a su pequeña familiar de cabello verde que se encontraba corriendo en círculos alrededor de él diciendo incoherencias.

La señorita Montmorency por su parte estaba actuando peculiarmente no dando ningún signo de mirar a su familiar, más bien mirando hacia otra dirección con el ceño fruncido mirando y brazos cruzados, murmurando para si algo parecido "cómo es posible que ella…." Su familiar, Halibel, por su parte miraba la batalla con una mirada seria o tal vez aburrida, Colbert no estaba seguro.

La señorita Kirche tenía una expresión muy parecida a la de la señorita Montmorency, sin embargo el profesor sabía que era por una razón MUY distinta, ya que al aparecer su familiar, un hombre de cabello negro y parche de hueso en el ojo, fue tocar una de las ehem partes más distintivas de la señorita Kirche terminando en el suelo inocente y ardiendo por la magia de su maestra, peculiarmente parecía estar en buen estado, para la curiosidad del profesor.

Escuchando un grito Jean dirigió su atención al causante, viendo que se trataba de la señorita Valliere que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la batalla campal gritando, ordenando, a su familiar que se detuviera.

Dando un suspiro de resignación Colbert dirigió su atención a la única pareja que no parecía estar molesta con el resultado de la invocación, o tal vez indiferente, acercándose a ellos y esperando que ellos pudieran solucionar el asunto, ya que aparentemente el familiar parecía tener cierto nivel de control sobre los otros o eso pensaba ya que ninguno de los otros familiares parecía querer pelear con él, bueno a excepción del familiar de la señorita Valliere, pero este rápidamente perdió el interés.

-Señorita Tabitha- obteniendo la atención de la silenciosa joven y su familiar – ¿cree que pudiera pedirle a su familiar que detenga esta locura? – obteniendo como respuesta una asentida.

-Ulquiorra-

-no-

-_bueno, lo intente_- pensó Jean Colbert, dándose media vuelta y dirigiendo hacia el edificio principal, ignorando eficazmente el caos que se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
